Update 22
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for WARFRAME Version 22: ;SYANDANAS Pistris Syandana by Stenchfury Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=948291507 Cryona Syandana by led2012 Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=860937578 ;WARFRAME SKINS Hydroid Poseidon Skin by Stenchfury Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1188456944 Rhino Mastodon Skin by Vulbjorn, the graphical walrus. Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1193843655 Vauban Graxx Skin by Faven Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1183635289 (please note that the screenshots display a white tint on his back. This is an older version, as the current in-game version has the artist intended change of tint coloring) Saryn Napellus Skin by lukinu_u Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1183411980 Wukong Auman Skin by Rekkou Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1118959551 ;WEAPON SKINS Phorcys Polearm Skin by Stenchfury Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1188494609 Galatine Magesty Skin by prosetisen Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1194800565 Dero Sword Skin by lukinu_u Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1190101192 ;HELMETS Oberon Ferosh Helmet by malayu and The_Grimmrock Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1180097255 General Additions: *The War Within Choice Scene has been added to Captura! Completing The War Within for the first time will reward this in your Inbox. For those that have already completed The War Within quest, it has been retroactively added to your Captura Scene selection right on login. *Melee weapons will now display a 'Block Damage' reduction stat in the Arsenal! This stat varies mostly between weapon categories, and while there are only select Mods that enhance the effects of blocking, the stat is still valuable to expose the mechanic. If you favour a melee playstyle, we hope you find this information valuable! *Added a bit more variety to the dynamic weather in the Plains: *Wind will become stronger if it is pouring. Currently rain and wind are independent of each other and cycle in a predictable pattern that we want to avoid. Market Changes: The following Market changes have been made to be more user friendly and easier to browse: *The top left HOME tab has been renamed to CATEGORIES *The Drop Down Icon has changed to an Arrow *Renamed the first category in the drop down menu (currently called HOME) to FEATURED *Updated Icons for CATEGORIES and FEATURED *The TennoGen tab in the Market now has individual categories to better organize and sort the amazing growing collection of TennoGen items. *Warframes and Weapons that you have fully ranked up will now display a ‘Mastered’ label in the items panel when viewing them in the Market diorama. Quartakk Changes: *Converted the Quartakk to a burst fire that fires all 4 rounds at the same time instead of a semi auto that fires 4 bullets per shot. *Increased fire rate from 6.32 to 12.67. *Increased Accuracy from 58.8 to 90.9. *Reduced damage from 51 to 27. |changes = *Increased Stubba's ammo pool from 285 to 399. *Sarpa and Redeemer trace distance reduced to 300m to match the rest of the non-sniper weapons. *Updated all mentions of "anti-matter" to read "antimatter". **Update description of Nova's Null Star to reflect the damage reduction it gives per particle: *Each active particle gives +5% damage reduction to Nova's Health, stacking up to 90%. *Replace a vaulted Relic (Meso V2) with a current Relic (Meso H1) in the Daily Tribute rewards. *The Plague Kripath now uses Rapier melee style instead of Sword melee style. *Spearfishing spears can now kill Condrocs and Kuakas if you wish to do that. *Optimized memory related to the Star Chart. *Upon getting an OOM (Out Of Memory) crash, you will now be directed to http://www.warframe.com/en/memory to guide you through some manual solutions. |fixes = *Fixes towards losing selected Bounty upon loading into the Plains with a full squad. *Fixes towards Vomvalysts sometimes spawning at level 9999. *Fixed Clients disconnecting on loading screen when entering a Captura Scene if the Host is Nidus and has the Mucusk Syandana equipped. *Fixed the Corvette suddenly spraying and praying projectiles which led to getting insta-killed as seen here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/7qg2y8/corpus_archwing_in_a_nutshell/ *Fixed getting stuck in the Operator customization screen when attempting to replay the Second Dream quest. *Fixed getting no additional damage from Excalibur's passive when using Excalibur with a sword or rapier Zaw. *Fixed having to restart the Zaw naming process all over again if you attempted to put an invalid character in the name. You will now be sent back to the Zaw naming input screen. *Fixed enemies not spawning during the Defense portion of The War Within quest after following the ship through the asteroids. *Fixed some cases where the Thousand-Year Fish Statuette was not awarded after scanning them all. You should now see it in your Inbox/Inventory. *Fixed Mirage Hall of Mirror clones not properly applying weapon upgrades to projectile weapons. *Fixed the Javlok no longer sticking inside of enemies that did not die from the javelin. *Fixed the Javlok marker not displaying if Transferring to Operator before the Javlok lands. *Fixed a Host Migration breaking the Grineer Sealab Sabotage mission if occurred at the beginning. *Fixed sounds/visual FX playing in the Orbiter when certain loadouts were applied to Articula. *Fixed the Articula changing to a random loadout upon switching Sentinels. *Fixed Apothic Codex entries not being given during The Silver Grove quest. *Fixed Emoting on a kneeling pad causing the context action to swap and the emote won't clear. *Fixed an issue where not all birds (ground birds vs already flying birds) in Plains of Eidolon were counting towards the Pest Control achievement. *Fixed Nezha Warding Halo ability timer not displaying when Transferring back from Operator. *Fixed Noggles sometimes losing their head. *Fixed only reloading 1 bullet (instead of the whole magazine) if you use alt fire on the Corinth while reloading the first bullet. *Fixed some enemy navigation issues at the entrance of Vay Hek’s Assassination boss room. *Fixed causing a Host migration after reaching point B in a Defection mission causing the defectors to not leave point B when you tell them to. *Fixed another instance of Grineer gaining super leg strength and jumping 40 meters to greet you as seen here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/7qniim/before_20m_now_40m_super_soldier_grineers/ *Fixed the Simulor's Critical Chance displaying 2% instead of 12% in the Arsenal. *Fixes towards objective marker not guiding you to each stage of Vay Hek’s Assassination boss fight. *Fixed numerous spot loading issues when joining a squad. *Fixed Titania ability script errors when entering the Simulacrum Arsenal while they are active. *Fixed being able to Archwing out of the level during the Archwing phase in The War Within quest. *Fixed not being able to Chat link the "Landing Craft Foundry Segment" and the "Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment". *Fixed automatically hard landing when attempting to switch weapons while Aim Gliding. *Fixed seeing a ‘Friend Note’ lingering when entering the tunnel to the Plains. *Fixed some Relics showing "Cetus Bounties" multiple times in their Drop Sources list. *Fixed the UI locking up when using a controller and attempting to add a friend. *Fixed a small hitch when loading into any Earth mission. *Fixed the Mercury Junction appearing as a tile texture when flying into it. *Fixed receiving an error when attempting to sell the Mote Amp. *Fixed a script error when casting Gara’s Mass Vitrify. *Fixed the Invasion UI showing 3/3 completed missions after completing more than 3 missions. *Fixed misaligned text in the Invasion tab in the World State Window. *Fixed an unlocalized message when you have completed a Mobile Defense mission. |conclave = *Viper Wraith damage reduced in Conclave. *Reduced the projectile width of the Arca Plasmor. *Reduced dash distance of Conclave stance Fateful Truth's Leaping Blade. *Conclave Mod Skull Shots can no longer refresh while it's effect is active. *The Conclave Mod Overcharged description now correctly states that 100% of 50 Energy converted to Energy on respawn. }} Mirage Prime: Dazzle the opposition with this golden master of illusion and mayhem with increased Shield and Armor! Kogake Prime: Deliver a golden knockout with these prime melee weapons. Akbolto Prime: Gilded rails adorn these two vicious bolt-launching pistols. Bring the golden illusionist to life with Mirage Prime Access: https://www.warframe.com/prime-access Saryn Prime, Nikana Prime and Spira Prime have entered the Prime Vault, and their Relics are no longer be obtainable in the game. *''If you already wield the power of these Primes or if you already hold Relics in your inventory that house these Primes, they will remain in your inventory.'' As a result of Saryn Prime, Nikana Prime, and Spira Prime entering the Prime Vault, the following Syndicate sacrifices have been swapped: Arbiters of Hexis: Saryn Prime Neuroptics swapped to Nekros Prime Neuroptics Spira Prime Blade swapped to Cernos Prime Lower Limb Perrin Sequence: Nikana Prime Blade swapped to Venka Prime Gauntlet Red Veil: Saryn Prime Chassis swapped to Banshee Prime Chassis Steel Meridian: Saryn Prime Neuroptics swapped to Nekros Prime Neuroptics |changes = *You can now swap to your primary weapon while holding Volt's Electric Shield, doing this will drop the Electric Shield. You can drop the Electric Shield as before to avoid switching to another weapon. |fixes = *Fixed being stuck in an unmovable state when attempting to return to Archwing during The War Within asteroid field phase. *Fixed Naramon Disarming Blast breaking several boss fights as reported here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/7ik747/naramon_can_disarm_enemies_that_normally_cant_be/ *Fixed enemies never really ever attacking Octavia’s Mallet while following it. *Fixed Clients not getting the combo bonus damage boost from Octavia’s Mallet when combined with Resonator. *Fixed "Required In Vault" Dojo decorations not showing up in the list of placeable decorations. *Fixed the Syndicate Medallion/Sentient Core redemption UI allowing you to redeem a decimal value. Medallions/Cores were never actually redeemed as this was purely a UI issue. *Fixed disabling dynamic resolution not restoring the scale back to 100% for Temporal Anti-aliasing Jitter. *Fixed "Abandoning Objective" text staying on screen if you blow by the objective in Sky Archwing in the Plains. *Fixed missing Operator VO and subtitles during The War Within cinematics. *Fixed a loss of functionality when attempting to purchase a Kubrow Egg from Darvo. *Fixed crates spawning out of reach in the Orokin Derelict. *Fixed sounds not playing properly when firing the Baza. *Fixed a texture gap on the floor of the Grineer Forest tileset. *Fixed a script error when attempting to dissolve a “new” Mod for Endo. *Fixed a script error when casting Ivara’s Prowl ability. |conclave = *Fixed the Combo list of a Modded melee weapon not showing up in the Conclave Arsenal. *Fixed Daily/Weekly Conclave Challenges not completeing or tracking your progress as reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/891739-conclave-daily-and-weekly-challenges-dont-count/ }} The ability to increase capacity from within the tree itself still exists, but these points will contribute to the shared pool instead. ;Node Costs: The costs of unlocking nodes across all trees have, on average, been reduced by almost 30%. The table below compares what a 5 rank passive node (like Zenurik’s Energy Pulse) costs before and after these changes: ;Focus School ability changes: ;Zenurik: *Void Singularity’s pull speed has been doubled. *Lightning Dash now costs 10 energy per cast. ;Vazarin: *Guardian Blast now grants 160 shields at max, up from 100. *Protective Dash now grants 5s of immunity at max, up from 2s. ;Unairu: *Void Spines now reflects 100% damage at max, up from 25%. *Stone Skin now adds flat armor, 60 for both Warframe and Operator at max. ;Madurai: *Void Strike now continues accumulating damage boosts over multiple uses of void mode, each rank adds additional attacks up to a max of 8. *Blazing Dash now stuns enemies instead of ragdolling. We are excited to see how you feel about these changes, and will be collecting your feedback on Focus 2.5 changes in the dev workshop we posted earlier this week. ;Incursions in Plains of Eidolon Caves: The following Incursions can now occur in Caves scattered around the Plains: Exterminate, Assassinate, and Cache Recovery. The objectives in these Incursions are the same as they are in the Plains, but there is now a chance for these to randomly take place in caves! |additions = *Added Zaw Strikes and Amps to the Equipment tab on player Profiles. Zaw and Amp Mastery gain also is now tracked! *Added resistance, armor type, and health type information to the Eidolon Vomvalyst’s Codex entry. *Added 750 Day Daily Tribute Reward, the “Guiding Rose Cache”. This Cache includes: *Guiding Rose Glyph *Exilus Adapter *3 Day Affinity Booster *Added a “Sale Manifest” window when selling your Mods for Credits or dissolving them for Endo. The window will provide information on the sale for you to review before you confirm or cancel. ;Bait, Dye, and Pharoma - Fixes, Changes and Additions: The intent of the following changes is to make fishing a more harmonious experience for you and your squad! Until now, Bait, Dye, and Pharoma has only exclusively affected the player who used it. Moving forward, all squadmates will receive benefits from Bait or other fishing consumables in the Plains. The fish you see will still vary from player to player, however, the effects of these consumables will be shared across all members. When making this change, we also reviewed how each of these consumables worked and tweaked them slightly for the sake of consistency and balance: *You can now throw Pharoma and Luminous Dye like Bait!* *Dye, Pharoma and Bait now only work within a certain radius around its casting point. Any player fishing within the radius around this casting point will benefit from its effects. *In order for Luminous Dye and Pharoma to work within this system, they are now thrown like bait. They float in the water and affect all fish in the same body of water within a certain radius. This way you can cast out the Dye in one place, and all players will see the fish get highlighted as they swim near it. Multiple Dyes can be used at once, if you want to affect a larger section of the water. Finally, we made the following changes and fixes to fishing: *Added custom Bait throwing animation. *Active Bait will no longer be destroyed by fish. *Reduced fish escape speed when spooked. *Fixes towards fish swimming through terrain. *Fixed rare case where fishing Bait would not float properly. *Fixes towards Bait being destroyed if thrown into shallow ponds where the bait would hit the bottom before floating to the surface. *Fixed clients being able to throw one more Bait than they actually have. *Fixed an issue where some fish could swim in the air. ;Gara Mass Vitrify Changes: *Mass Vitrify is no longer invulnerable and now has sections that break off and explode as it absorbs incoming damage. The amount of damage absorbed scales with Power Strength and Armor. Explosion damage scales with Power Strength. *Mass Vitrify no longer has a duration and remains until recast, destroyed from damage, or smashed with Shattered Lash. Gara is still relatively new as far as Warframes are concerned but since her release, we’ve found (and many players have found) that an invulnerable and almost impenetrable barrier doesn’t allow for a very engaging gameplay experience. We know that other Warframes also have Powers with similar issues, but adding a shattering component to Mass Vitrify is a change we could easily implement that is consistent with Gara’s glass theme while also making Mass Vitrify more interactive. With these new changes, we can tweak the absorption and explosion values as necessary to make sure Mass Vitrify is both fun and effective. Please keep your feedback constructive and let us know what you think after you’ve had a chance to test these new changes. ;Volt Change(s): *Reduced Electric Shield’s Energy Cost per meter to 1 Energy per 4 meters (down from 1 per 1 meter) We previously announced changes to Discharge in this thread. But after further testing, we found that the changes were a lot more powerful than anticipated (we’ve included a video below). As a result, Discharge has not been changed yet. We will continue to work on Discharge improvements before releasing them in a future update. Sorry for getting anyone excited prematurely for Discharge! We appreciate your patience. Previously proposed Discharge changes that ended up crazier than expected (not live!): https://gfycat.com/gifs/detail/IlliterateBiodegradableBoaconstrictor ;Reticle Changes: *Reticle will turn blue when targeting allies and red when targeting enemies. *Reticle will show different states for hip, aim and sprint. *Context actions will dim when aiming while they are active. ;Objective UI & UX Improvements: *All non-endless Solar Map and quest missions now display short objective instructions for each stage with a matching marker icon in the UI, similar to those displayed on the Plains.. Some endless missions also have new objective text. *Simplified and cleaned up any existing objective UI's general alignment, ordering and spacing to make it more readable. *Reworded language in some existing missions’ objective UI for clarity, and added more appropriate text to some timers instead of the generic 'Time'. *Fixed many small consistency issues and bugs with objective markers and replaced some existing mission markers with area markers where appropriate. *Added area markers to Hive missions to cover highlight areas where the destroyable tumor nodes spawned around each hive. *During long dialog stages in quests, there will now always be an area marker so that players don't get confused about where they should be. *Changed timer description in Rescue missions to “Time Limit” instead of “Time Left”. *In-world markers for Incursion/Bounty objectives locations will no longer disappear for others when someone reaches it first - it will persist for players who aren't in the area yet. *In-world markers for Incursion/Bounty objectives will reappear if you leave the objective area. *The countdown timer when leaving the perimeters of an objective in the Plains has moved to a more visible spot in the UI. It also states that you are “abandoning objective”. *Changed the marker for downed Capture targets from red to a yellow objective marker - this will make it clearer to players that they need to use the context action instead of continuing to damage the target. *Objective timers are now greyed out when paused. *'Get to extraction' objective appears on the UI when extraction is enabled (excludes missions where extraction is optional). *Extraction Timer text changed from 'Time:' to 'Extracting In:' so it can't be confused with other active timers. *Some missions with large extraction zones like landing pads now use a green area extraction marker. Adjusted some extraction zones so that they fill the whole landing pad and marker area, instead of half of a landing pad. *Removed panels from Corpus doors which never did anything to avoid new player confusion because they would light up during lockdowns. *Fixed missing markers on Corpus co-op doors. *The Rescue Target in the Plains now has a HUD health indicator located under your mini-map. *Fixed objective waypoint not disappearing after successfully destroying the Reactor in Sabotage missions. *Fixed Bounty waypoint directing players to extraction when Archwing is immediately deployed upon entering the Plains. *Fixed objective waypoint not disappearing after successfully taking the Vessel from the tomb in the last mission of the Sands of Inaros Quest. *Fixed some Markers being stuck in the at origin on the minimap. *Fixed unlocked icon appearing very dimly on Grineer doors. |changes = *Made performance and memory optimizations to the Plains of Eidolon and other tilesets. If you were experiencing crashes before, we hope that these changes will be the fix! *The Corpus Gas City and Grineer Settlement tilesets have received an audio remaster! We revised the sounds in these tiles and used updated engine tech so that certain ambient sounds are more noticeable and clear. The remaster adds more character and personality to the audio and will also make enemies easier to pick out. *Time between Incursions will increase if you let an Incursion alert expire. The Lotus can take a hint! *A single Vomvalyst in its energy-form near multiple Lures will now only feed a charge to a single Lure. However, to improve overall survivability of the Lures, we have changed Eidolon *Lures to always spawn at level 30 regardless of Bounty level or distance from the gate. *Hunter Command Mod change: your Companion will now focus on an enemy for a set duration when they are first slash proc’d by you. While focused on a target, they will ignore any other newly proc’d enemies and will go back to their default behavior after the duration expires. *Operators and Ostron Vendors in Cetus have had their eyes beautified with shaders. ::https://twitter.com/sj_sinclair/status/933002311923793921/photo/1 *The beams from Trinity’s Link now fade out when the Ability has ended. *Lephantis’ melee attacks will now knock you back if you’re hit! *Smoothed NPC movement for clients with a poor connection to host. *Replaced an old version of the reactor in Grineer Settlement Sabotage with the newer (and fewer-pronged) version used in the Grineer Shipyard Tileset. *Removed blue undertone from Nekros Irkalla’s energy wisps. *Improved AI pathing in the Grineer Asteroid tileset. *Overall UI optimizations. *Reduced number of stasis mines in Archwing Rush. *Added 'destroyable' shine FX to mines in Archwing Rush. *A Skiff VIP has been added to the list of commanders in Dynamic Assassinate Incursions. *Improving the responsiveness of loadouts in Relays and Cetus. *Made improvements towards less hitches in Relays. *Improved AI pathing on the Grineer Settlement tileset. *Audio will now properly resume if your audio device is disconnected and then reconnected. *Grineer Melee enemies on the Plains are now able to climb to the top of the Storage Containers. *Tuned down the bloom on the wings of the Chroma Vojnik Battle-Damaged Tennogen Skin. *Improved lighting on the Lua tileset doors. *Changed “enemies are dead” transmission to “broken their ranks” transmission in Invasion missions. *Updated one of Lotus’ lines for the Mastery Rank 25 test to better match the test. |fixes = *Fixed an improperly placed wall in the Grineer Settlement Tileset. *Fixed short freezes that could occur in the Dojo when too many decorations have completed at once. *Fixed extra "NONE" option in the attachments sub-menu. *Fixed chat sometimes failing to connect for several minutes upon initial login. *Fixed chat history being erased upon host migration. *Fixed the mission countdown starting right away when starting Index missions for The Glast Gambit through the World State Window, making it possible for players to start without having selected a Wager. Now the countdown shouldn't start until the player has selected their Wager on the screen. *Fixed a slight hitch when loading into your Orbiter if you had scanned all the Glass Fish in the Plains. *Fixed player movement not replicating for squadmates when entering a room in the Relay after completing a mission. *Fixed mission rewards appearing outside of the UI if the End of Mission screen is opened in front of the Syndicate Console in the Orbiter. *Fixed leaving squad after completing a Bounty resulting in the UI showing a failed Bounty screen, or the broken final stage of the completed Bounty. This was simply a visual bug - players still received the completed Bounty rewards! *Fixed being unable to place a variety of Dojo Decorations in the Tempertania Water Garden as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/398996-tempertania-garden-water-refuses-islands *Fixed being unable to take your Companions into the Dojo. *Fixed By the Dawn’s Early Light achievement being unlocked by matchmaking into the Plains via Cetus as a client. *Fixed multiple Dojo rooms being built upon each other sometimes resulting in players being unable to enter the Dojo. *Fixed being able to see the underbelly of Cetus when Fast Travelling. *Fixed Deru Syandana flickering when viewed at certain angles. *Fixed some blood spatter in Cetus appearing black. These splatters have been revisited to appear… fresher. *Fixed the “Pick Up Void Key” prompt in the Archwing Quest floating too high in the sky. *Fixed being unable to complete or contribute to a Decoration if it was started prior to lowering Clan Tier. *Patched a hole in the Grineer Galleon tileset that enemies could fall through. *Fixed missing texture in Grineer Galleon Sabotage missions. *Fixed Grineer Settlement Sabotage on Mars using the wrong procedural level layout. *Fixed a hole in the Corpus Ice Planet Tileset. *Fixed a rare case of the Ascaris becoming invisible in the Vor's Prize quest. *Fixes towards being able to press X anywhere to teleport after activating a Teleporter in the Dojo or Relay. *Fixes towards black squares in exits/ports in the Ceres Shipyard Tileset. *Fixed Lech Kril’s hammer turning invisible when attacking an invisible player. *Fixed navigation issues in the “follow the music” segment of Octavia’s Anthem Quest. *Fixed Amprex FX script that could crash if owner was killed on the first frame after firing. *Fixed an issue where the tip of the Lunaro Arcata would be swirly. *Fixed Concealed Explosives mod description showing Pistol instead of Thrown. *Fixed arrow skins not showing when equipped with the Lenz. *Fixed Default Colors not saving for Syandanas when selected. *Fixed Flameblade not always hitting player on second and third swing. *Fixed a case where the Inbox decline button in a message would be too big. *Fixed some lighting issues on Nidus' Rupture. *Fixed hovering over water FX showing for players who are not hovering. *Fixed second player in a squad not replicating properly when entering a Relay. *Fixed some decorations in The Jordas Verdict. *Fixed a progress stopper that could occur because of host migration during an Assassination Bounty on PoE. *Fixed Grineer Lancer Grakata reload animation. *Fixed needing both “toggle crouch” and “hold to crouch” bound to a key. Now only one needs to be bound to reduce redundancy. *Fixed a rare case of Bounties not progressing if you engaged with a Grineer Camp that later was used for a Bounty Stage. *Fixed enemies being able to pass through the door to Cetus. *Fixed a rare UI and transmissions bug that could occur if you engaged with a Grineer Camp that later was used for a Bounty Stage. *Fixed the range increase from Iron Vault scaling with Exodia Contagion. *Fixed a misplaced body of water on Uranus Spy Vault. *Fixed typo in Spy Catcher Bounty. *Fixed hood closed option changing the Operator face. *Fixed Nekros Irkalla showing incorrect FX. *Fixed Syrinx armor clipping on certain skins. *Fixed not being able to activate Hydraulus as Operator during Octavia’s Anthem. *Fixed several collision issues on a few Grineer tilesets. *Fixed being able to trade an Eidolon Lens that is currently being crafted. *Fixed Operator exploit to become perma invisible and invincible. *Fixed Solar Map text covering transmissions. *Fixed vertical movement animations not showing for squad mates in Archwing. *Fixed Exalted Blade flickering at certain angles. *Fixed aim glide animation while using pistol and Glave. *Fixed missing Quest Complete diorama for Man of Few Words. *Fixed the Auto Turrets (mg, mortar, anti AW) doors not closing after turret destroyed. Doors now close when agent is destroyed. *Fixed Mending Tides charges replenishing on death. *Fixed various Loc issues. *Fixed Latchers spawning at inordinately high levels in the Plains. *Fixed Exodia Hunt affecting allies. *Fixed Ammo Depot display ring to count up instead of down. *Fixed Sprint toggling off due to shooting during a slide. *Fixed issue where Apothics used at The Silver Grove, and Kela de Thaym Judgement Points were not consumed if network errors occurred. *Fixed crosshair being visible when opening and closing the Gear menu while holding your mining beam. *Fixed a rare case in Drone Escort where HUD would not disappear when Hijack completed. *Fixed certain ambiance sounds in various tilesets not playing. *Fixed flickering textures in an Earth Tileset cave. *Fixed being unable to use Ivara’s Zipline in one of the Grineer camps in the Plains. *Fixed glowing blocks on the signs in Cetus. *Fixed marker missing for players when encountering a Teralsyt. *Fixed destroyed Lephantis head reappearing after host-migration. *Fixed the Pyra and Tantu Sugatra spinning around when equipping on some weapons. *Fixed the Nelumbo Syandana floating on the Ember Vermilion Skin. *Fixed being unable to deploy Archwing in some specific locations within the Plains. *Fixed map holes on E-Prime and Mariana. *Fixed missing collision on the Grineer Radar in the Plains. *Fixed non-Archwing weapons displaying when transitioning into Archwing mode (usually occurs in Quests). *Fixed Bullet Dance Stance Lead Tango combo not playing properly with the Redeemer causing it to loop gunfire repeatedly. *Fixed Focus Lens Bounty rewards missing the correlating Focus icon. *Fixed certain weapons and abilities with Blast damage launching enemies to very far distances. *Fixed players being able to jump or fly out of Hunhow’s Datascape Scene in Captura. *Fixed being able to break through the Simaris Synthesis tutorial by wall-jumping around. *Fixed Condrocs being able to spawn in caves in the Plains and preventing them from flying away when startled as intended. *Fixed issue where players could get hit by rock and fall underneath the Lua tileset. *Fixed Warframe health and shields being displayed when you’re playing as your Operator. *Fixed Ferrox’s projectiles not affected by Limbo’s Stasis and shooting in whatever direction the first shot was fired. *Fixed Mass Vitrify freezing enemies that are ability resistant (similar to Frost freezing abilities). *Fixed several issues with markers in Lua Spy mission on client / host migration and client join-in-progress. *Fixed portal in the Lua rescue room breaking if there was a host migration before releasing the hostage. *Fixed the Bounty list in Cetus not updating upon completing the “Prove Yourself” Bounty. *Fixed the Ammo Case and Ammo Mutation mods not working after going in and out of the Plains twice. *Fixed the Ballistica Prime turning Executioners in Rathuum and Brokers in The Index into ghosts. *Fixed Clients returning to Cetus and it being night when it is actually day in the Plains. *Fixed crash when players are attempting to join your squad while your Arsenal is open in Cetus. *Fixed Host still capturing a target even if they were knocked into bleedout. *Fixed accent colour not applying on the Pyra Syandana. *Fixed the default texture on the ground under the Golden Maw cave in The War Within quest. *Fixed Grineer satellites only being able to be scanned in a small location near the tip in Archwing Mobile Defense. *Fixed rare case where NPCs thought it was day when it was night in Cetus/Plains. *Fixed a Simulacrum and Arsenal crash. *Fixed water flowing from both sides when only one cap has been shot in the Cunning Test. *Fixed Operators able to take flight and ride the Condrocs out of the Earth Tileset. *Fixed a Simulacrum Arsenal crash caused by Gara's passive. *Fixed Nidus’ Virulence not dealing damage to Supply Crates in Bounties and Incursions. *The Recon Commanders in Assassinate Target Bounties in the Plains have had their health regen lowered and they will no longer switch teleport. *Fixed script error in Rescue missions on Linea, Venus. *Fixed a tube that connected two rooms being inaccessible in the Kuva Fortress tileset. *Fixed crash that would occur during the last Sortie mission with General Sargas Ruk on Saturn. *Fixed rare issue with the Teralyst where some abilities wouldn’t target Grineer suspended in the air. *Fixed Caches spawning in the wall in the Earth tileset. *Fixed Point D in Galleon Interception appearing as a Defense Target Cryopod instead of an Interception Point. *Fixed weird animation loop occurring with the Ostrons in Cetus. *Several fixes to material and mesh in the Once Awake defense mission. *Fixed Codex having a random entry in the Plains of Eidolon section. *Fixed camera when viewing Syrinx in the Market place. *Fixed Bladestorm not functioning properly in Conclave. *Fixed Archwing weapons appearing in PoE after a host migration. *Fixed stuck pose when accessing Arsenal in Cetus as an Operator. *Fixed flying around freely while capturing and getting stuck in Capture state. *Fixed multiple Syandanas clipping on Titania. *Fixed Cathode Syandana clipping on multiple Warframes. *Fixed multiple attachments clipping on Mesa. *Fixed Sugatra position when using the Dominion sword skin. *Fixed polearms and scythes clipping on some Warframes when using the standard holster position. *Fixed Uru Prime Syandana clipping on many Warframes. *Fixed various issues that could be caused by aborting to Orbiter while transitioning to/from Cetus and the Plains. *Fixed clients not being able to enter last room of Harrow’s Temple in Captura. *Fixed Acanthus Prime Leg Guard clipping on Limbo Vistyxio skin. *Fixed additional S appended to Clan name in Alliance Management screen. *Fixed Volt Proto skin and Diode Hammer skin not being linkable in chat. *Fixed UI bug caused by host migration and failed Cache Bounty. }} A tight knit band of merchants, hucksters, and survivors, the Ostrons call Cetus their home. The town was built around an Orokin Tower that both protects and nourishes them. Gold for blood. Blood for gold. Cetus requires you to earn Standing to unlock rewards from its people. The Daily Standing Cap for Cetus works identically to all other Syndicates, and can be viewed under your Profile! As you venture through Cetus, you will encounter many unique townspeople. Pay close attention to their barks and replies, for each encounter can tell a different story: Fishing tackle, bait, and mounting - Fisher Hai-Luk Fishing! Feed yourself and the ones you love! Spears, bait, and a lifetime of knowledge! Fisher Hai-Luk, at your service! Mining - Old Man Suumbaat Let Old Man Suumbaat help you draw wealth from the Plains! All your mining needs catered to right here! Masks and Oddities - Nakak Knickknacks and oddities! *FOSFORs can also be purchased from Nakak! Fosfors do more than just signal your position - blast these flares into the sky (when equipped in your Gear wheel) for a significantly increased Affinity Range while active! Animals - Master Teasonai Unique Kubrow & Kavat Gene Masking Kits and Orbiter decorations! A hunter should take pride in their animal. Bounty Giver - Konzu Handy with gun or blade? Cetus needs you. Zaw Weapon Assembly (Modular Weapons) - Hok's Anvil You have long dreamed of your perfect blade! Dream no longer, at master craftsman Hok's anvil your dreams will become reality. Stoke your fires of creativity! Hok offers a variety of services and is your gateway to modular Melee weapons called 'Zaws'. Through Cetus you can acquire components to forge your very own Zaw! Be sure to view Hok's Other Services to find out how to make your Zaw (and other Melee weapons) your own! Exodia are a new series of enhancements used on Zaws - they work similarly to Arcanes and are technology accessible from the Ostron people. You can install an Exodia on your Zaw in your Foundry in the 'Arcanes' section. CETUS: Cetus itself has Standing you can earn to increase your favor with the Ostron people. There are 5 ranks possible on Cetus: 1: Offworlder 2: Visitor 3: Trusted 4: Surah 5: Kin THE QUILLS: Eidolon Hunter & Focus 2.0 A mysterious group you can engage with and earn Standing for if you've finished The War Within! You can earn to earn favor with the Quills (separate from Cetus Standing/limit). There are 5 ranks possible: 1: Mote 2: Observer 3: Adherent 4: Instrument 5: Architect PLAINS OF EIDOLON The Plains of Eidolon is an ancient battlefield where Sentients fought to destroy the Orokin Tower that the Ostrons now call home. The Sentients failed and died, leaving behind an ancient graveyard throughout the Landscape. The towering Spectral Sentients known as Eidolons survived the Old War. Every night they ascend from the waters and wander the Plains in search of what they’ve lost. Small, deadly Sentients appear throughout the Plains and protect the Eidolon. At daybreak, they disappear and wait for night to emerge once more. The Grineer have organized drilling stations and sprawling outposts throughout the Plains to excavate the technology of the Old War. Fight Grineer during the day and clear out their bases, but be fast as these Grineer will call reinforcements when they spot danger. As you venture deeper into the Plains, there will be tougher Grineer enemies so come prepared. When night falls, some Grineer will retreat to their camps and attempt to wait it out while reinforcing their outposts and repairing their equipment for the new day. Saving your Progress on the Plains happens in a number of ways - most of which are automatic! 1) If you return to Cetus through the gates at any point, your mission concludes and all progress is saved. 2) If you return to your Landing Craft via the escape menu. 3) All progress is automatically saved on completing Bounties or Incursions. 4) Fishing, Mining, or using consumables results in a specific save of that content (fish caught, minerals extracted, consumables used). Here’s what the Plains of Eidolon have to offer: Spearfishing! Experience the great outdoors as you fish in the rivers and streams. Catch a variety of fish species throughout the Plains and bring them back to Cetus. Expect to find: *Mawfish *Yogwun *Charc Eeel *Tralok *Mortus Lungfish *Sharrac *Murkray *Norg *Cuthol *Glappid *Khut-Khut *Karkina *Goopolla The fish of the plains are prized by the Ostrons because they can feed but also provide resources to the people. Visit Fisher Hai-Luk in Cetus to purchase a fishing spear for Standing and Resources found in the Plains of Eidolon. There are 3 reusable fishing spear blueprints available for purchase, each specializing in catching specific types of fish: *'Lanzo' - The barbed prongs on this fishing spear make it easier to catch fish with smooth skin. *'Tulok' - This fishing spear features a slender blade to puncture armored plates and carapaces. *'Peram' - This fishing spear has multiple blades that allow it to pierce the hides of scaly fish. Hai-Luk also offers Gear to aid in your fishing efforts, and 4 kinds of Bait Blueprints that may be crafted using components from filleted fish and Resources collected in the Plains. How to spearfish: *Before heading out into the Plains, add your spear of choice to your Gear wheel in your Arsenal. *Find a body of water, open your Gear wheel (or use your hotkey), and select your spear to enter fishing mode. *Aiming and shooting with the spear works just as it does when launching other spear weapons. *Aim at an unknowing fish and toss your spear for a chance to reel in your catch! *Use your equipped Bait by pressing the Alt Fire button. Mining! By visiting Old Man Suumbaat in Cetus, you can acquire a Cutter to carve resources straight from the rocks of the Plains. Three different reusable Cutter blueprints can be purchased for Standing: *'Nosam Cutter' - a standard tool for cutting ore and gems out of stone. *'Focused Nosam Cutter' - a more accurate variation of the Nosam Cutter. *'Advanced Nosam Cutter' - enhanced with cybernetics, this tool is able to locate nearby gems and ore veins and has a chance to retrieve Eidolon Gems. Once you have acquired your blueprint and crafted your Cutter, enter the Plains. The ancient battle has left traces of energy on those Plains, and this affects the Landscape, including the very rock formations! As a result, you will be able to mine interesting and strange mineral deposits with interesting and strange rewards. ‘Arcane Gems’ will be available from this system. Once you find a deposit, and have your mining laser, simply trace the pattern on the rock to successfully extract your reward! Gems: *Tear Asurite *Marquise Veridos *Star Crimzian *Radian Sentrium *Heart Nyth Ores: *Auroxium Alloy *Fersteel Alloy *Coprite Alloy *Pyrotic Alloy Sky Archwing! Summon your Archwing at will to fly through the open landscape, spot and battle Grineer enemies from the sky, and experience the beautiful scenery. Movement has been reworked to make it easy to fly through the Plains and engage enemies on the ground. Please note this Sky Archwing version is separately balanced in terms of powers and speed. How to enable Sky Archwing: *Acquire the Sky Archwing Enabler Segment available in the Market or in the Tenno Research Lab in the Dojo! *Craft and Equip Charges of the Enabler! *Enter the Plains of Eidolon! *Call your Sky Archwing down using the Gear Menu! Incursions! When you're out on the Plains of Eidolon at your leisure - the Lotus will prompt you to opt into 'INCURSIONS'. These are randomly generated missions. Bounties! Konzu will present you with a list of Bounties in Cetus. There are 5 Tiers of Bounties determined by enemy level and Reward pools! These Bounties rotate cyclically. New Mod Sets! Three new Mod Sets are now available for you to acquire! Each set focuses on 1 of following 3 styles of combat: ability casting (Augur), gunning (Vigilante), and melee (Gladiator). Stats for these Mods increase on Rank and have an added stat bonus if equipped with Mods from the same set. Augur Mod Set: *Augur Message (Warframe) *Augur Accord (Warframe) *Augur Reach (Warframe) *Augur Secrets (Warframe) *Augur Pact (Pistol) *Augur Seeker (Pistol) Vigilante Mod Set: *Vigilante Pursuit (Warframe) *Vigilante Vigor (Warframe) *Vigilante Supplies (Primary) *Vigilante Armaments (Primary) *Vigilante Offense (Primary) *Vigilante Fervor (Primary) Gladiator Mod Set: *Gladiator Aegis (Warframe) *Gladiator Resolve (Warframe) *Gladiator Finesse (Warframe) *Gladiator Might (Melee) *Gladiator Vice (Melee) *Gladiator Rush (Melee) These Mods are available as potential rewards from completing Bounties from Cetus and may also be acquired as drops from Assassination bosses. New Mods! Kinetic Diversion (Archwing) Convert +40% of Damage on Health to Energy Spring-Loaded Blade (Melee) +30% Weapon Range for +24 secs on Status Effect. Target Acquired (Sniper Rifles) +60% to Headshot Multiplier These Mods can be found as rewards for Incursions. Eidolon Hunting! When night approaches and only the bravest Grineer remain, the Eidolon you seek emerges to roam the Plains. But this towering giant does not seem all to phased with you as a Warframe... Perhaps you should find THE QUILLS in Cetus to learn how! Grineer 'TUSK' Enemies! The Grineer have a new look, new sounds, and some new firepower! Get ready to face off against the Grineer TUSK units! They boast a new array of weaponry, advanced aerial and ground combat, and have a more threatening cloned vocal box to go with it. Beware, Tenno! New Resources! New enemies and creatures aren’t the only things you’ll encounter in the Plains! New Resources, known and desired by the inhabitants of Cetus, are yours to discover. Choose your time wisely, as the Plains shift to unearth certain resources at night... *Nistlepod *Iradite *Grokdrul *Maprico *Cetus Wisp *& More Caves! Within the roaming hills and dark watery depths of the Plains, lurk deep hidden caves. But not all these caves are inhabited... 'Glass Fish' Memory Fragments! Every colony has a story. Piece together an Ostron Folktale about the Wife of the Earth and the Husband of the Sea. New Achievements! From On High: Kill 100 grounded enemies while in Archwing Mode above the Plains of Eidolon. Master Angler: Catch 10 Fish. Forged in Fire: Craft your first Zaw. Champion of the People: Complete 10 bounties given by Ostron townspeople. By the Dawn’s Early Light: Survive a night on the Plains of Eidolon. Marathoner: Travel 100,000 meters across the Plains of Eidolon. Sharpshooter: Kill an enemy from over 100 meters away across the Plains of Eidolon. Tomb Looter: Explore all of the Eidolon Caves. Pest Control: Kill 100 Plains beasts. Plains of Prospector: Unearth 100 Deposits from the Eidolon Plains. Sleds of Sunshine: Slide 500 metres across the Plains of Eidolon. New Gara Warframe and Quest! SAYA'S VIGIL QUEST Radio chatter suggests the Grineer have found traces of an Eidolon researcher who vanished nearly twenty years ago. On the brink of a discovery, he stashed away his research in crates hidden throughout the Plains. His best friend Konzu is worried that his mourning widow, Saya will do something rash. Visit Konzu in Cetus to learn more about Onkko and his research. Please note this is a beginner friendly quest - and it's balanced accordingly. Veteran Tenno will have no problem completing it or helping new players complete it (maybe with advice since it's Solo). If you're a veteran, enjoy the story as you breeze your way through! If you have Gara owned ahead of completion, a Riven will be yours! Shatter your enemies with the offensive abilities of Lotus’ newest glass-inspired warrior. Visit the Plains of Eidolon to find Gara’s parts in Bounties, aside from the Gara Blueprint for the end of Quest reward. SHATTERED LASH Lash out with stream of shattered glass, or hold for an arcing strike SPLINTER STORM Gara’s armor splinters into a maelstrom of shattered glass that slices enemies and impairs their weapons. Allies who contact the cloud are fortified against damage. SPECTRORAGE Trap enemies in a carousel of mirrors, forcing them to attack visions of their true selves. Destroyed mirrors damage their attackers, as does the collapse of the carousel. MASS VITRIFY Create an expanding ring of molten glass that slowly crystallizes enemies who enter. When the expansion is complete, the ring hardens to block weapons fire. Using Shattered Lash will smash the ring and send razor-sharp glass flying outward. Gara’s New Signature Glass Weapons and Customizations! ASTILLA Blast enemies with glass slugs that devastate on impact. This is Gara’s signature weapon. Find it and its blueprint in the Market today! FUSILAI Silently lacerate enemies with Gara’s signature glass throwing knives. Find it and its blueprint in the Market today! VOLNUS Tear and maim with this agile, lightweight glass hammer. Gara’s signature melee weapon. Find it and its blueprint in the Market today! GARA VIRAGO HELMET A uniquely-styled alternate helmet for Gara. HYALUS SYANDANA Gara’s signature Syandana. Mag Deluxe MAG PNEUMA COLLECTION Breathe new life into Mag with this collection of signature items. Includes the lavish Mag Pneuma Skin, Maruta Tonfa Skin, and the Vasa Syandana. MAG PNEUMA SKIN Breath new life into Mag with her lavish new form. MARUTA TONFA SKIN Mag Pneuma’s signature skin for Tonfa weapons. VASA SYANDANA Mag Pneuma’s signature Syandana. New Grineer Weapons! ARGONAK Pick off targets by highlighting distant enemies using this Grineer rifle's advanced laser sighting system. Deadly in both single fire and automatic modes. Visit your Dojo to research the Argonak! KROHKUR This hooked blade rewards critical hits to those skilled enough to strike with finesse. Find it and its blueprint in the Market today! DUAL KROHKUR ''' Battlefield butchery becomes all too easy with a Krohkur blade in each hand. Visit your Dojo to research the Dual Krohkur! '''4 New Melee Stances! These Stances are available as potential rewards from completing Bounties from Cetus and may also be acquired as drops from enemies on the Plains. Swooping Falcon (single sword) - Quick slashes with spinning lunges Carving Mantis (dual sword) - Strong slashes and quick stabs that keep momentum forward Twirling Spire (polearm) - A mix of sweeping attacks with precise strikes Stinging Thorn (single dagger) - Vigorous slashes with forceful stabs. New 'Arcane' Enhancements: We have added new Enhancement for certain gear that can be installed in the 'Arcane' section of the Foundry once you earn them! Magus are used to enhance Operator Armor. Virtuos are used to enhance your Operator Amps. Exodia are used to enhance your Zaw (Modular Melee) Visit Ostron Merchants to learn more about these new Upgrades! Focus 2.0. Focus means Spoilers - read no further if you haven't completed The Second Dream! It's been almost two years since we released the first version of Focus. Focus comes as a system unlocked upon completion of 'The Second Dream'. After answering a series of questions from The Lotus, you (the Operator) chose a Focus school and began your journey through a series of Passives that you needed to unlock all the while earning the Focus points to do so. Then came The War Within, where your Operator became playable with a few abilities meant mainly to help you earn Kuva and participate in Quests. The core purpose of this rework is to shift the goals of the Focus system away from supplementing Warframes and towards making your Operator more combat-ready. This means that there will be more of a balance between Passives and Actives under Focus 2.0. Let's start with some very important facts about all your accrued Focus Points and installed Lenses: 1. All installed Lenses have been removed and returned to your inventory. You should give yourself time to study the new system before you reinstall them. 2. All spent Focus Points have been returned so you can respec your skill trees. 3. There are Focus Lenses (1.25% Affinity Conversion), Greater Focus Lenses (1.75% Affinity Conversion), and now (name not final) Eidolon/Ostron Lenses (2.25% Affinity Conversion) Blueprints for this last category—requiring multiple Greater Lenses to craft—will be awarded through the Plains of Eidolon Bounty System. *The Daily Focus Cap has increased from 100,000 to 250,000 Focus per day. *Convergence Orbs now yield an 8x multiplier versus a 6x. Now we shall talk Passives, Residuals, and Actives. Actives in their current form on the public build are at the behest of a 100 HP pool for the Operator. The Active and Passive Focus paths in Focus 2.0 aim to increase your Operator’s survivability and to give you the option to approach combat with added Operator support and armaments. Only a few encounters will necessitate this and as the game and feedback grows we will develop accordingly. As far as the Focus Schools themselves, we have clear cut the trees of the old system and are rebuilding entirely new ability paths. We are also including cross-Focus nodes you can unlock within different trees! Many benefits of the new Focus trees are linked to the activation of the Operator or Operator Abilities (Void Dash, Void Blast, Void Mode). We have reduced the Pool Increase costs significantly and distributed the Focus point investment more into the nodes. Naramon: Naramon has 10 Nodes for you to explore! Affinity Spike: Kills from melee attacks grant increased Affinity! Power Spike: Melee Combo Counter will now decay over time. Mind Step: Increase the movement speed of your Operator! Mind Sprint: Increase the speed of Void Dash! Disorienting Blast: Void Blast has a chance to confuse enemies. Disarming Blast: enemies hit by Void Blast have a 10% chance to be disarmed. Executing Dash: Void Dash no longer displaces enemies, instead it will open them up to finishers and increase finisher damage. Surging Dash: Creates a wave while dashing, increasing the damage in the area around the operator. Void Stalker: Void Mode increases the Critical Chance of melee attacks, and the chance gradually decreases when the Operator leaves Void Mode. Void Hunter: Void Mode reveals enemies through walls, and this gradually decreases when the Operator leaves Void Mode. Zenurik: Zenurik has 10 Nodes for you to explore! Energy Pulse: Energy pickups grant additional energy over time! Void Static: Void Mode emits a pulse that deals damage per second over a certain distance and costs additional energy. Void Singularity: Void Mode pulls enemies within range toward the Operator, and costs additional energy per second. Energizing Dash: Void Dash creates a zone of energy for a brief amount of time. Allies passing through the zone gain energy for a time. Lightning Dash: Manifests ball lightning after a Void Dash that travels slowly and zaps enemies within range and deals damage. Void Siphon: Increase the energy regeneration or your Operator! Void Flow: Increase the energy of your Operator! Temporal Blast: Void Blast slows enemies for a time. Voltaic Blast: Void Blast creates a surge of electricity, zapping enemies within range and dealing damage. Inner Might: Increase melee channeling efficiency! Unairu: Unairu has 10 Nodes for you to explore! Void Spines: Damage taken is returned to the attacker Sundering Dash: Using Void Dash through an enemy will reduce their Armour Crippling Dash: Using Void Dash through an enemy will reduce their damage Void Shadow: Void Mode will now render allies within range invisible. The ability costs additional energy per second. Void Chrysalis: Void Mode reduces damage taken by invisible allies within range. The ability costs additional energy per second. Basilisk Scales: Increase the armor of your Operator! Basilisk Gaze: Increase the radius of Void Blast! Magnetic Blast: Enemies hit by Void Blast are affected by bullet attractor for a time. Unairu Wisp: Void Blast has a chance to summon a Wisp when it damages an enemy. The Wisp can be picked up by allies to increase Operator damage for a time. Stone Skin: Increase armour for your Warframe and your Operator! Madurai: Madurai has 10 Nodes for you to explore! Phoenix Talons: Physical damage increased! Inner Gaze: Increase energy for Amps and Void Beam Eternal Gaze: Increase the regeneration rate of energy for Amps and Void Beam Blazing Dash: Void Dash leaves a trail of fire that deals damage over time Meteoric Dash: Void Dash deals extra damage to enemies Flame Blast: Void Blast releases a ball of fire that deals a percentage of the Void Blast damage and explodes Rising Blast: Increase damage of Void Blast and it can now be charged to deal additional damage Void Radiance: Consumes energy on leaving Void Mode to blind enemies within range for a time Void Strike: On leaving Void Mode, the next attack additional damage for every second spent cloaked. Cloak consumes additional energy per second. Phoenix Spirit: Elemental damage increased! Vazarin: Vazarin has 10 Nodes for you to explore. Mending Unity: Increases your Affinity Radius! Enduring Tides: Increases Operator Health. Rejuvenating Tides: Increases Operator Health regeneration. Guardian Shell: Void Blast can be charged to manifest a shield that drains energy while absorbing damage. Guardian Blast: Void Blast gives allies shields while consuming energy. Protective Dash: Allies hit by Void Dash are granted immunity from damage and healed! Sonic Dash: Void Dash no longer displaces enemies, instead it emits a stunning shockwave. Mending Soul: Generates instantaneous revives! Void Regen: Void Mode heals your Operator at the cost of energy. Void Aegis: Void Mode creates a growing shield at the cost of energy. ' Cross-Focus Unlocks: Way-Bounds' For players who delve deep into their Focus trees, two passive nodes from each tree can be made “universal” once maxed! These are denoted by 'Way Bound' terminology. For a substantial Focus cost and other items, these passives become available regardless of the school you are using. One can only truly “complete” a Focus tree by exploring all 5 of the Tenno ways! ' But there is also NEW' - all the above examples don't include the Weaponry and Arcane-like Enhancements your Operators are getting when they become true 'Eidolon Hunters'. Operator AMPS: Operator Weapons! Tenno who seek out the Eidolon Hunter will be exposed to an Operator Weaponry system. Operators will be able to wield a new Modular weaponized system that attaches to their arm, called an AMP. These devices amplify the Operator's Void Beam and Void Blast attacks and channeling them in different ways. They are comprised of three components: the Brace, the Scaffold, and the Prism. You can equip and customize your AMP in the Customize Operator menu aboard your Orbiter. Operators & Enhancements: VIRTUOS and MAGUS! *Operator Cosmetic Upgrades: 3 New Armor sets are here for your Operators! These Ostron fashioned Operator suits can be acquired by visiting The Quills in Cetus or the Market! *Operators can now equip their very own set of Arcane-like enhancements called MAGUS. *Please note that Magus can only be installed on all Operator Suits but the Zariman Suit. We’re working on fixing that in a near Hotfix. *Operator AMPS can be enhanced with VIRTUOUS. Operator Mode Changes: *There are two energy sources for your Operator: 1 for Void Beam, and another for Void Dash, Void Mode, and Void Blast. Both energy sources regen over time, and energy pickups only affect the latter abilities. *To create more flow with Transference between Operator and Warframe, you can now seamlessly transition to your Operator and back to your Warframe at any time - even when in mid bullet jump! *You can now double tap “shift” to perform a slide as the Operator. *When in Operator mode, Warframes now have a 90% damage reduction from enemies if an ability is active during Transference. If no ability is active during Transference, you Warframe is invulnerable and untargetable. Time Limited: Twitch Drops Campaign! For 2 weeks following the Plains of Eidolon, our first ever Twitch Drops Campaign is live! Thre Great Eidolon Hunt Everything you need to know about this campaign can be found in this handy image: If you are wondering who to tune into, see here: Exclusive Sigil Drop List Sortie Reward Changes & Additions *Plains of Eidolon has been added to the list of eligible Sortie regions! *The Void has been added to the list of eligible Sortie regions! Sorties that occur in the Void will have every mission take place in the Void. *Modular Melee Rivens have been added to the Sortie Reward Pool! These are different from Melee Rivens in that they are made for Zaw weapon combinations. *Kuva (6000) has been added to Sortie Rewards. *Lenses have been removed from Sortie Rewards - basic Lenses have been added to Bounties. |additions = *Take your Captura to new lengths by purchasing the Plains Scene from Old Man Sumbaat! You'll need to climb the ranks of the Cetus Standing to earn this! *Defection has been added to eligible Void Fissure missions! *Added a new ‘shield-like’ objective marker to Defense, Mobile Defense, Hijack, and Sabotage missions. *Added a ‘Delete All Read Messages’ option in the Inbox. *Please note that this currently does not apply to Community messages. *Added a Corpus Outpost and Grineer Shipyard tileset level to the Interception mix for some variation. *Added a visual indicator when viewing a Mod that lets you know if you already own it. *Prettied up materials for several doors in different tilesets. *Added a Screen-Shake toggle option! *Added two new alternate versions of the default Liset load screens! *You can now control if you want to accept gifts from All, Friends Only, or None in the Options Menu! Weapon Fall-Off Damage Changes: One of Warframe’s biggest appeals is the diverse selection of weaponry. Even within the subclasses of rifles and pistols, there is huge variety to be found, such as the distinction between projectile weapons (firing physical projectiles which move through space, like the Boltor) and hitscan weapons (firing draws an imaginary line between the gun and the point aimed at, doing damage instantly to whatever it hits, like the Soma). For obvious reasons, hitscans are very effective at long distances - this has never been an issue with Warframe’s tileset-based gameplay, but as we shot enemies from a kilometer away in the plains with our pistols, we knew something had to be done. With the release of Plains of Eidolon, most weapons will have a form of damage falloff added, to reduce their effectiveness at extremely long distances. But don’t panic! This damage falloff will only be noticeable at extreme ranges (greater than 300m). Across all of our current tilesets, we were unable to find an unobstructed line of sight longer than 300m, so that is the point at which damage falloff will start. Based on our assessment of all existing procedural tiles we’re extra confident that our current tileset-based gameplay will be largely unaffected. It is also worth noting that snipers will be able to fire 600m without experiencing falloff, to give them more of a purpose in this wide open terrain where long range weapons should thrive. Sniper Rifle Changes: General Sniper Changes: *Reticle sway removed from all zoom levels! *1 meter punch through added to all snipers without any to start with (snipers with innate punch through unchanged). *1 combo count removed at a time when duration runs out instead of all of them (decay vs. cooldown). *1 combo count removed on miss instead of all of them *Additional bullets from multishot will each count as their own hits and misses in the combo counter *Combo duration reduced to 2 seconds for all snipers apart from Lanka which is reduced to 6 *Damage fall off begins at 400 meters and ends at 600 meters with damage reduced to 50% past 600 meters. Specific Sniper Weapon Changes: Vectis *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage Vectis Prime *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2.67 *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *First level zoom reduced from 4x to 3.5x *Second level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 10x to 6x *Next round is chambered immediately after firing instead of waiting for fire rate to cycle Snipetron *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage Snipetron Vandal *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage Rubico *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2.67 *First level zoom reduced from 5x to 3.5x *Second level zoom reduced from 12x to 6x Vulkar *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 6x to 4x *Third level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +70% Head Shot Damage *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x Vulkar Wraith *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 6x to 4x *Third level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +70% Head Shot Damage *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x Lanka *Charge rate decreased from 1.5 to 1 *Second level zoom reduced from 7x to 5x *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x Vasto Prime *Vasto Prime Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 3. *Vasto Prime damage increased from 60 to 70. *Vasto Prime status chance increased from 15 to 20%. *Vasto Prime critical chance increased from 15 to 20%. |changes = *All trace fire weapons trace distance reduced to 300m apart from Sniper Rifles which stay at 1000m. *Magnetic Damage Status Effects now drain energy over time as opposed to completely draining all energy. *Changed Ayatan Star markers to only display if you're within 100 meters or so range of the drop. Amber Star markers will also appear larger due to their rarity and to avoid confusion. *Maroo's Bazaar is now located on Mars. *Adjusted the Nyx Carnifex Helmet and Skin colors to match original design. *Toned down the density of the Zenistars FX. *Removed stagger on hit from Grineer Flameblade units. *Capture missions will no longer have the chance to change to the Exterminate objective in Kuva Siphon missions. *Improved the mesh quality of the Angstrum and Prisma Angstrum to avoid blocky textures. *Companions will no longer lose integrity if a print is in the process of being distilled to prevent unexpected death. *Changed metal material assignment for ceilings in the Corpus Tilesets to improve performance. *Improved Corpus Dropship passenger animations and increased the speed at which they drop the Corpus reinforcements. *Cranked down the intensity of Nox’s helmet smash and explosion upon death sound FX. *The following items are now color tintable: **All Vandal and Wraith weapons. **The Harkonar Wraith Armour and Syandana. *Updated icons for the Lato and Braton Vandal. *Improved Jat Kusar weapon trail so that it is more visible. *Toned down lens flair on Nekros' idle. *Improved Operator movement animations in the Landing Craft to remove weird leg and arm motions. *Changed the TennoGen Knaita Mag skin’s default colors to match the Steam Workshop’s main image. Icons for Helmet and Skin have been updated to match as well. *Updated Grineer reaction animations to be snappier. *Updated the Shield Lancer’s shield to PBR. *Polished Grineer mobility animations. *Ash’s idle smoke now reacts to lighting. *Reduced particle count on one of Rell’s manifestation abilities. *Players who have the blueprints for The Limbo Theorem, Hidden Messages, or Patient Zero will now automatically receive the quest itself upon logging in. The blueprints will be removed and if they were under construction, the resources and credits will be refunded (except for the argon crystals for The Limbo Theorem, sorry!). *Anti-MOAs are now able to spawn in Exterminate and Mobile Defense missions on Jupiter. *Tweaked the glass material on the Orokin capsules in the first mission of Vor’s Prize. *Updated Quaro Sugatra’s material rigidness to make it perform more like metal. *Updated the Liset’s appearance in the cinematic during the first mission of Vor’s Prize. *Cleaned up a small patch of unintended Infestation on the Corpus Outpost tileset. Looks like those Corpus janitors were really slacking! *The Gear wheel can now have up to 12 items! *The in-game Market now includes a separate category for Warframe Deluxe Bundles! *The Ayatan Star installing prompt will now only display once per Ayatan installing session rather than on every socket. *Improved Hydroid’s Tempest Barrage when aiming through doorways. The Barrage will better hit the aimed location than the actual doorway. *Tweaked the Hydroid Graxx Skin default colors to better match original design. *Reduced the range at which NPCs see ragdolls / projectiles etc - this helps reduce the chance an NPC will see a body a long distance away and become alert. *Optimized scripts used by Defection missions. *Optimized the Infested Tar Moa sounds. *Made many small performance optimizations to all Warframe abilities. *Optimized Coolant Leak Mod slightly. *Removed being able to Quick Revive yourself when dueling in the Dojo. *The Sharpened Claws Kavat Mod now only applies the Armour debuff when actually dealing damage. *Previously the Armour debuff would activate even if no damage was dealt. *Changed Juggernaut's response to Warframe abilities to be consistent with other bosses. *Grineer Blunts now only take Melee damage and have a passive Health drain. *Reduced the radius on a light used on a few of Volt's abilities. *The Simulacrum “Invincibility” option now works on Operators! *Updated the Ogris and Grineer Napalm’s fire FX. *Made sound optimizations for Nezha’s Fire Walker. *Toned down the smoke FX of Excalibur’s Radial Blind. *Kela De Thaym is no longer weak to finishers. *Slightly tweaked the visual FX of Frost's Snowglobe |fixes = *Fixed a crash related to Harrow’s HUD. *Fixed numerous Armor Attachments clipping through the Hydroid Graxx skins. *Fixed getting stuck in the vent leading into Jordas Verdict Stage 3 nerve area. *Fixed misleading objective marker pathing in the Once Awake quest. *Fixed enemies not spawning in the Grineer Shipyard Mobile Defense Sortie tileset. *Fixed not being able to disable lockdown in the third mission of the Second Dream quest. *Fixed Syandanas not scaling when Titania casts Razorwing. *Fixed a case where casting Hydroid's Tidal Surge into a Nullifier could get you stuck in the animation unable to do anything. *Fixed Hydroid’s Tidal Surge Augment immunity wearing off early if cast a second time while active. *Fixed Helios and Helios Prime take a long time to find a new target after being interrupted. *Fixed the weapon trail from the Arca Plasmor being offset to the barrel. *Fixed a plethora of Syandanas clipping through Equinox’s Insomnia Skin, and Rhino/Rhino Prime. *Fixed weapon skin blueprints not showing the proper number of already owned in foundry. *Fixed unequip animation playing twice for some weapons. *Fixed Mozi Syandana not displaying properly on some Warframes and Skins. *Fixed excessive bloom in the Donda’s Market diorama. *Fixed Vor disappearing after the first beam block in the first mission of Vor’s Prize. *Fixed Broca Syandana being bent while equipped on Nyx. *Fixed Scourge not being affected by Adhesive Blast and Firestorm Mods. *Fixed top section of Repala Syandana being rigid and bent at request of creator. *Fixed a variety of Syandanas clipping into the Trinity Strega Skin. *Fixed Nave Syandana clipping through Titania’s wings. *Fixed objective marker pathing in the Grineer Shipyard tileset. *Fixed bullets from Pandero’s Alt Fire coming from the holster position and not the gun when performing a Melee slide attack. *Fixed the Grineer Fortress minimap appearing to have an edge. *Fixed the 'Disable Sniper Scope' UI option causing regular reticle to not show up initially. *Fixed various world holes in the Corpus Outpost level. *Fixed arrows from the Lenz not detonating if fired into a corpse. *Fixed a spot in the Orokin Derelict where enemies and Companions could get stuck as per this thread *Fixed various escapable level holes in the Grineer Shipyards tileset. *Fixed various escapable level holes in the Infested Corpus Ship tileset. *Fixed various escapable level holes in the Orokin Lua tileset. *Fixed the Arsenal displaying a ‘Charged Throw’ stat when Modding a Sentinel with Deconstructor or Deconstructor Prime. *Fixed being able to avoid the disappearing platforms in the Mastery Rank 13 test. *Fixed the Star Chart UI displaying Void Fissure mission information to those who do not own any Relics. *Fixed Clients not seeing the Hosts Angstrum/Prisma Angstrum ammo magazine cycle correctly. *Fixed the Corpus enemy models in the Clan Energy Lab appearing fully black due to bad lighting. *Fixed Syandanas colliding with Nova Prime’s mesh. *Fixed Rhino's Roar FX not appearing on buffed allies helmets. *Fixes issues with the angle of the Jat Kusar slam FX. *Fixed issues with Hydroid's water FX not having ideal ripples. *Fixed issues with Oberon Prime's Hallowed Ground fern FX not appearing correct if cast on small places. *Fixed issues with casting Hydroid's powers too quickly in succession leading to improper FX. *Fixed issues with Harrow's Thurible FX appearing broken with Melee Channeling. *Fixed issues with certain dialog windows appearing behind the Star Chart. *Fixed issues with elevators being used to escape through certain roofs. *Fixed an issue with Rescue targets possibly instantly dying on water. *Fixed issues with extreme bloom in the Grineer Galleon. *Fixed issues with destroyable loot crates spawning in rocks in the Law of Retribution. *Fixed issues with the Xiphos landing craft clipping through the Grineer Galleon level. *Fixed an issue with people being unable to trigger Transference during The War Within. *Fixed certain Operator hairstyles appearing completely transparent during transmissions. *Fixed some mesh flickering issues on the beams in the Sands of Inaros tomb. *Fixed certain meshes and assets appearing entirely black. *Fixed rewards not appearing in the end of mission window after dying as operator in a mission and entering the Void respawn sequence. *Fixed an extra empty Mod slot sometimes appearing when Fusing Mods. *Fixed newly identified Rivens giving your weapon negative Mod capacity, when it should just unequip. *Fixed Prisma Jet Sentinel Wings diorama and store description wrongfully warning that the wings are a cosmetic for the Diriga only when they are available for all Sentinels. *Fixed the Platinum icon not being centered in the orange background for unowned Landing Crafts in the Market. *Fixed missing transmissions in the Kuva Fortress assault missions. *Fixed a script error on Lua Spy missions. *Fixed no enemies spawning after host migration in Mobile Defense missions. *Fixed an issue in the final cutscene of The Second Dream quest where the Lotus and the Operator would disappear momentarily, giving players the ability to control their Warframe. *Fixed wonky Archwing transitions in the final tileset of The War Within quest. *Fixed navigation issues in the Infested Hive tileset. *Fixed Jordas being near invisible during transmissions in the Jordas Golem Assassinate mission. *Fixed several map holes in the Corpus Outpost, Corpus Ship, Grineer Fortress, Grineer Asteroid, and Grineer Sealab tilesets. *Fixed crates spawning inside the tilse in the Infested ship tileset. *Fixed specific instances in the Grineer Fortress tileset where if a player stood at the edge of extraction it would force them into Archwing mode and cause them to clip through the tile. *Fixed Grineer Hellions floating in air when their jetpack is destroyed. *Fixed using Loki's Switch Teleport in mid-air causing teleported enemies to float mid-air until the ability animation was complete. *Fixed Syandanas not sitting properly against Harrow’s cloth. *Fixed skins on the Soma not previewing on its clip in the Arsenal. *Fixed a bug where players could fall into the floor if they rushed the hack Console in Grineer Fortress spy missions. *Fixed tumor destruction FX not appearing in Infested Ship Rescue missions. *Fixed the Javlok and the Ferrox alt fire playing their holstering animation after throwing. *Fixed Ancients getting stuck trying to step their melee attack indefinitely after a player parries them. *Fixed the Igaro Syandana positioning on all Warframes. *Fixed decorative asset floating from a wall in Corpus Outpost tileset. *Fixed the Aquiros Syandana floating off of Valkyr’s base model, Valkyr Prime, and specific Valkyr Skins. *Various LOC fixes. *Fixed Arcane Helmets not being listed when selecting an Arcane to Normal Helmet conversion blueprint. *Fixed a progress stop in the Archwing quest where no enemies spawned and where waypoints lead to nowhere. *Fixed Harrow’s Thurible shadow being visible even if you are not casting. *Fixed minimap issues on Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed issues in some levels where projectiles would abnormally slow. *Fixed issues with broken navigation in Corpus Outpost tileset. *Fixed ragdoll not having a head if you die while invisible. *Fixed a case where some melee enemies would get stuck in their melee attacks indefinitely. *Fixed being unable to stealth attack Ancients and Feral Kubrows. *Fixed excessive bloom on certain a doorway in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed visible map hole in the Corpus Outpost tileset. *Fixed Naru Syandana textures as per Creator’s request. *Fixed material on the Equinox Insomnia Skin’s helmet to match other Equinox helmets. *Fixed some door materials not matching their locked/unlocked state. *Fixed visible yellow seams on the floor of the Corpus Ship tileset. *Fixed rocks poking into other tiles in the Grineer Asteroid tileset. *Fixed ice surface clipping into the platform. *Fixed being able to zoom out on your Warframe when hitting ESC upon opening the Star Chart. *Fixed AI getting stuck on a staircase in Grineer Galleon Defense missions. *Fixed being able to break the Scanner in the Orbiter by continually turning it on and off again. *Fixed Syandanas defying gravity during wall latch, tight ropes, and certain abilities. *Fixed the Excavator being improperly labelled “Extractor” in localized versions of the game. *Fixed crates being able to spawn in areas that might not be accessible on the Orokin Tileset. *Fixed a rare case of being unable to exit Decorator Mode when using a controller if your bindings were set a specific way. *Fixes towards Archwing enemies getting stuck on obstacles in the environment. *Fixed the Broca and Obsidian Azura Syandana clipping through Saryn’s Orphid Skin. *Fixed various Syandanas clipping through Nyx and Nyx Prime. *Fixed the Melee combo counter overlapping Nidus, Vauban, and Ivara’s ability UI indicators. *Fixed missing objective markers in Corpus Trench Run Archwing missions. *Fixed a script error when firing the Operator Void Beam in the Second Dream quest. *Fixed Sugatras not attaching properly on the Arca Titron. *Fixed incorrect textures applying to the Grineer Galleon Sabotage Coolant after destroying it. *Fixed the Sancti Magistar Health on charge attack function not working with the Palatine Skin equipped. *Fixed Power Strength Mods not applying to Harrow’s Covenant scaling Crit Chance. *Fixed Zephyr’s Tornados turning invisible when shot with the Arca Plasmor. *Fixed seeing the number of Revives/Affinity cost when downed in the Simulacrum. *Fixed Synthula Alerts appearing in the World State Window before having unlocked the Kuva Fortress via The War Within quest *Fixed Sugatras and other decorative Attachments flailing wildly and moving at 3 million times the speed of light for a few seconds before being told to chill by the laws of physics. *Fixed the counter of Landing Craft Decorations owned increasing in the Market after placing the Decoration. *Fixed Fomorian Ship not appearing in the sky during the Law of Retribution Trial. Now the laser won’t be appearing out of thin air! *Fixed being unable to preview changes done to a Kubrow or Kavat after removing them from Stasis if they are part of a Loadout. *Fixed Stiletto Prime’s clip appearing to float when reloading. *Fixed incorrect animation used when firing a bow while crouched and moving to the left. *Fixed a platform on the Lua tileset clipping into the ice below it. *Fixed enemies getting stuck in a room in Grineer Shipyard Mobile Defense missions. *Fixed not being able to complete the Security Camera Codex entry. *Fixed the Mastery Sigil displaying the incorrect Rank number when viewing it in the player's Profile. *Fixed Chat filters sometimes incorrectly including messages that should be ignored. *Fixed a crash that would occur when someone other than Inaros finishes Devouring an enemy. *Fixed Mirage’s Slight of Hand interaction with pickups. *Fixed enemy navigation issues in the Grineer Forest tileset. *Fixed being able to rapidly fire your Bow if Reflex Guard is equipped. *Fixed some script errors that could occur if you killed targets affected by Equinox's Rage. *Fixed the Stalker spawning at the very end of a Void Fissure Defense mission while you’re invulnerable. *Potentially fixed a script error when using Nyx Prime’s Absorb ability. *Fixed Frost’s Avalanche damage being delayed on enemies who were already in a reaction animation. *Fixed Warframe custom HUDs not properly changing if you switch from one Warframe with a custom HUD to another (e.g. Simulacrum arsenal). *Fixed one case where ragdolls that were pinned by a projectile would flail their limbs like they belonged outside a car dealership. *Fixed script crash for firing an Amprex and being killed at a specific moment while holding the trigger. *Fixed script crash that could occur if you used Transference to your Operator at the right moment while casting Hydroid’s Tentacle Swarm. *Fixed some incorrect Portuguese LOC descriptions. *Fixed Operator having a floating head after using Arsenal in Simulacrum. *Fixed the Infested Hive Tumors not appearing in the Codex after being scanned. *Fixed the Archwing Rush Drones not appearing in the Codex after being scanned. *Fixed Warframes holding their hand out to the left when jumping along walls to the right. Directions are hard. *Fixed poor optimization on weapons like the Ignos, Nukor, and Cycron. *Fixed an issue with Shade's Ghost removing cosmetics from your invisible silhouette. *Fixed issues with accessing Dojos that are going through tier shifts. *Fixed Switch Teleport causing Titania to clip through floors. *Fixed a crash with Equinox’s Duality Augment. *Fixed a rare crash. |conclave = *Conclave’s innate Power Rate is now variable based on how much energy you have: **0-25, 2.5 Power Rate (3 during Energy Surge) **25-50, 1 Power Rate (1.5 during Energy Surge) **50-75, 0.5 Power Rate (1 during Energy Surge) **75-100+, 0.25 Power Rate (0.5 during Energy Surge) *Increased the time kill assists count from 3 to 5 seconds in Conclave. *Increased get up animation speed from knock down in Conclave. *Plan B can no longer be used with the Lenz or Zhuge. *Limbo's Banish duration reduced to 4 seconds in Conclave. *Loki's Decoy duration reduced to 6 seconds in Conclave. *Titania's Spellbind disarm duration reduced to 4 seconds in Conclave. *Nyx's Mind Control range reduced to 20 meters and is also removed on damage from Nyx in Conclave. *Wukong's Cloud Walker duration reduced to 4 seconds in Conclave. *Equinox's Metamorphosis duration reduced to 6 seconds in Conclave. *Duration removed from Vauban's Tesla deployables and a max of 2 deployed at once added in Conclave. *Fixed ability icons being greyed out for Clients in Conclave. *Fixed an issue in Lunaro where curved throws would hit the ground first. *Fixed an issue where Mutalist Cernos poison clouds quick shots were doing more damage than charged shots. We also reduced the duration of quick shot poison clouds. *Lie in Wait Conclave mod changed to +20% Fire Rate while crouching. *Reduced the collision size of Javlok's primary fire projectile in Conclave. *Sun vs. Moon Conclave modes will now attempt to auto balance teams during matches. **When a team has more than 1 player than the other team, the last player to join the session will be swapped to the team with less players. **The player that is chosen to swap teams will receive an Affinity Bonus at the end of the match. **Players that joined as a squad will not be affected by auto balancing. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Updates Category:Update 22